February 13th
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam hates Valentine's Day but will Jack be able to change her mind?


Title: February 13th  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Sam hate Valentine's Day but will Jack be able to change her mind?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 just barrowing the universe for entertainment. I also don't own "Valentine" by Martina McBride and Jim Brickman. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I've had this in the bag for about a month, waiting for the perfect time to post it, so here it is! I hope you like it! Please review.  
  
--------------  
  
It was that time of the year, Jack surmised. The time that turned Sam from her usual cheerful and grinning self into a cynical, force to be reckoned with.  
  
Valentine's day approached.  
  
He could generally tell before anyone else on the mountain because it was just a slight change at first. He noticed a light that would fade from her eyes, then her overall "feel" would change, and in all of the years he had known her, it was all down hill from there.  
  
But it couldn't get much worse than it was today, February 13th. It was the "avoid Major Carter at all costs" day amongst all personal on base, all except Jack that is.  
  
"Good morning Major," Jack grinned as he walked into Sam's lab. Sam glanced up from her computer screen quickly before looking back.  
  
"Morning sir."  
  
"So...you're working."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then I'll let you get back to that." Jack smiled again as he walked out of his 2IC's lab, leaving her ever so slightly confused.  
  
By the time Jack returned to her lab at lunch she was sulking over one of her projects. "Afternoon Major."  
  
"Hi sir."  
  
"Still working I see."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Maybe you should take a break, grab some lunch, that's where I'm headed." Jack said evenly as his 2IC periodically glanced up from her work.  
  
"Actually sir, I just came from there."  
  
"Oh okay," Jack nodded as he walked towards the door, "I'll let you get back to your work again."  
  
Jack attempted only one more visit, right before he left base. This time his 2IC was buried into a pile of reports. "Evening Major."  
  
Sam glanced at the clock to realize the time, "Good evening to you too sir."  
  
"Well I just wanted to say have a good one, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack grinned before walking out of her lab.  
  
Jack's abrupt exit startled Sam; she had purposely not eaten since lunch so she would be able to go to dinner with him when he asked.  
  
"Just my luck, he didn't offer." Sam grumbled before going back to her paper work.  
  
Finally, several hours after Jack's final visit Sam threw in the towel, fatigue had gotten the better of her. She changed out of her BDU's and headed home, pulling into her driveway in less than thirty minutes. She walked up to the front door and yawned lazily as she unlocked the door and headed inside. She closed the door and flicked on the light, immediately a foreign metallic light caught her eye.   
  
She bent over and picked up the source, on closer examination she found it to be a Hershey's candy kiss. Glancing down the hallway she found a whole trail, leading deeper into her home.  
  
Cautiously she followed the trail, which lead down the hall and into her bedroom. The trail ran though her bedroom to her master bath, and then suddenly, it stopped. She flicked on the lights and walked in, looking around she was immediately stuck by the smell of familiar cologne. That's when she saw it.   
  
Sam's bathtub was filled with water; candles flickered around the outer edge and rose pedals floated in the still warm water. A bottle of wine sat near the edge, a glass already poured and waiting with Beethoven's moonlight sonata playing faintly in the background.  
  
A small card that sat on the rim right in front of her caught her eye; she picked it up and the familiar handwriting inside brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Since I've kissed the ground you've walked on and showered you with roses, will you be my Valentine?"  
  
The whiff of the familiar cologne overwhelmed Sam's senses. For the first time in over a decade she was someone's valentine, and not just anyone's valentine but the love of her life's valentine. She quickly shed her clothing and slipped into the inviting water.  
  
After settling in Sam noticed something else out of place, she closed her door slightly and found a sexy red, lacy one-piece teddy with a piece of paper pinned to it. She got out and unpinned the paper to discover there were two pages. The first page had an official U.S. President seal on it but it was handwritten.   
  
"Major-Doctor Samantha Carter,  
  
This is by far the strangest favor ever asked of me but it is one that I happily grant. After a most impressive argument by the requestor I am happy to grant you full ability to establish a relationship with the said requestor. May your lives be filled with happiness."   
  
Even though it was signed by the President of the United States, Sam wasn't sure what to make of it until she turned to the next page.   
  
"Don't let a cute little number like this go to waste, put it on because there's something that goes with it in your room."  
  
Sam half grinned, her heart beating excitedly in her chest as she slipped the teddy on and glanced at herself in the mirror. It was revealing yes, but Sam couldn't believe how she looked, it was as if it was made just for her.  
  
She carefully opened the bathroom door to find her bedroom transformed. Candles flickered everywhere and rose pedals covered her bed. As she opened the door a song began to play.  
  
"If there were no words  
  
No way to speak   
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel you..."  
  
Sam could feel her body go weak, as she looked at her bed, or rather who was on her bed. Lying there on his side, propped up by his elbow, was Jack O'Neill. Clad in only red satin boxers, Sam took a moment to drink him in with her eyes, his muscular body, his glittering brown eyes and his priceless smile.  
  
"And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine"  
  
Jack rose to his knees before sliding off of the bed, walking over to Sam with his arms out, he grabbed her hands in his. "Sam I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries with this but after all of these years by your side, I felt you needed a Valentine's Day to end all Valentine's Days to come."  
  
"The letter?" Sam felt her vocal cords respond as she held up the President's signed 'okay'.  
  
"The big guy was impressed with my tact when I approached him about the subject. Besides I had plenty of evidence to prove that nothing would change at the SGC if we were allowed this." Jack answered.  
  
"This? This what? A one night thing?" Sam could feel tears rise in her eyes. She didn't know why she was reacting this way.  
  
"No, I plan this to be much longer than a one night thing Sam." Jack replied as he got down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to bug you everyday at home as well as work?"  
  
Sam let out a small laugh, which was quickly followed by a gasp at the sight of the ring Jack was holding in his fingers. A platinum setting with two diamonds in the band and one circular one raised. "Of course Jack."  
  
"All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly"  
  
Jack stood and with shaking fingers, placed the ring on Sam's left hand. She took a moment to look at the engagement ring from him before looking into his eyes. She reached up and caressed the back of his head with her newly ringed finger, slowly bringing his head down to hers. She kissed him quickly and waited for him to respond, which he did with hunger. His hands wrapped around her as hers did him.  
  
"I've dreamed of this a thousands times before  
  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time...  
  
You're all I need, my love my Valentine"  
  
Jack broke off the kiss just long enough to sweep Sam up off of her feet and carry her to her bed. "I love you Sam."  
  
"And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine."  
  
"I love you too Jack." Sam whispered before she pressed her lips to his again.  
  
--------------  
  
The next day, the other "avoid Major Carter at all costs" day at the SGC, Sam walked down the corridor to her lab with a large toothy smile on her face. She nodded and grinned at everyone she passed, adding a "Hello" or "Morning" to the greeting.   
  
Meanwhile several floors below Jack sat at his desk with an equally large smile on his face. He knew that by the end of the day the SGC would be in chaos because Major Samantha Carter no longer had a "that time of the year".   
  
His grin grew as he realized that soon, she wouldn't have the Carter at the end of her name either. But then that was a story for another day.  
  
-------------  
  
After Thought: I hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did or even if you didn't :) Happy Valentine's Day everyone. 


End file.
